Shukrei the Reliable
It was a long, anxious night. The night before the first day of school. I shivered and pulled my blanket higher up to cover my body. It took me a good 45 minutes to fall asleep. I woke up, still very nervous about school, so I walked over to my bathroom, brushed my teeth, took a shower, and got ready. I said good-bye to my mom and ran to my car. After 10 minutes of driving, I finally got to school. The school was very old-looking; it had graffiti and other strange markings on it. It didn't feel safe to me at all. As I got out of my car I was approached by a young man by the name of Jake. Jake was a junior, whereas I was a sophomore. He told me that if this was my first time at this school, I would really need to find my own crowd. I asked him why. He told me that this school was not the best; it was home to many rowdy teenagers. I could easily tell that, and I told Jake that I was aware of this. He agreed and walked away. I took out my schedule; it said that I had math first, so I found my way to my math class. I took a seat, and noticed that many of the kids entering the room were very...ghetto. As I turned to look around me, I saw four kids looking at me with eyes of disbelief. I turned around and thought to myself, "I wonder, what are they looking at." As soon as I thought this, the biggest one of those four kids walked up to me. "You know, I really don't think it's a good idea for you to be here, punk!" "Um, why? Did I do something?" I asked. "You are out of place!" he replied. He then flipped my desk over, and I fell upside down and hit my head on the floor. I felt blood coming out of my head. I felt weak, like I was going to black out...I later woke up at home, in my room. My mother was sitting in a chair right next to me. "Honey, are you okay? My God, you just got to school and something like this already happened!??" "Apparently so..." I replied. "I don't know why he did that to me, either." She looked at me with concerned eyes and left. I later fell asleep, only to wake to another day. I woke up around 3:00, having to pee. I got up and noticed a dark figure looking in my window! The sight filled me with terror. My room was upstairs too, so it must have climbed that tree in front of my window. As I prepared for school, I skipped taking a shower and brushing my teeth. I just put clothes on and got in my car. I just wanted the day to be over with. I ran to my math class after I arrived at school. I saw those same kids, but the kid that flipped my desk strangely had a cut on him that looked like he carved a Big "S" on it. It looked very painful. I went up to him and asked what happened. "I don't know," he replied. "I woke up at, like, 3:00 with this carved into my skin! Wait, why am I telling you this?? Beat it, rich ass!!!" He then shoved me, causing me to flip over a desk and hit the floor violently. My spine had let out a very loud crack, and I screamed in agony. The other kids in the group all laughed at me and started pinning me up against the wall. They started throwing punches at my gut and face... I started to bleed. Finally, the teacher came and stopped them from hurting me any further. I was sent home early for the second time, not even making it through a single day of school yet...again. Once again, I found myself waking up at 3:00. This time, the figure was in my room now, staring intently at me! I was so full of fear I could not even speak or move. I could now see more of what it looked like. It had white pupils and black corneas. Its arms reached all the way down to its Knees, and it had abnormally large hands with six fingers. The scariest part of the being were its nails. They appeared to have been 2 feet long and were curled back behind its arms. This creature had no mouth or ears; just 2 big eyes and long limbs. It stood about 8'1". For some reason, even after that experience, I fell asleep, and the next day began. When I got to school, I noticed that the kid who had been bullying me was gone. I heard one of his friends telling someone that he went to the hospital, because he lost an arm. I thought to myself, "Well, he had that 'S' mark on his arm the other day, and now he is missing an arm? That's weird." The next thing they said would shock me: it seemed like an intruder entered their house through his bedroom window! It had neatly cut through the window - no cracks or anything. They found him missing an arm, and his roommate was neatly sliced in half. Just like the window. Finally, I arrived home again, after my first full day of school. I did some research on the bully. It turned out that his story was on the news, and that there was some sort of serial killer out there. I had the weirdest thought: "Maybe, just maybe that thing that has been visiting me every night is doing this? Its claws look like they could tear up a body, but...well, maybe I'm crazy. I got to be crazy! There's no way that thing is even real!" Surprisingly, I didn't wake up at 3:00 this morning. I guess it was a dream after all! As I looked at the parking lot, I saw that the bully's gang was hanging out where I usually parked. I wondered if they were maybe waiting for me. I didn't know, but I took the chance to park there... I was right; they were waiting for me. As soon as I opened the door, they took me out and started to pound me. I fought back. I broke two of the three's left arms, but there were too many of them. They pinned me down and pounded me with punches. They then accused me of stalking their friend and warned me to quit attacking him. I told them it was not me, but they were relentless. They resumed the assault, but this time one of them came at me with a knife. I knew my life was coming to an end. I closed my eyes and dealt with the pain. Turned out, they stabbed me in the kidney. The doctors told me I would be okay. They also told me that those kids ran away into a abandoned prison, hiding from the police. It was 11:00pm. "Time for bed," I thought, as I laid my head down on the hospital pillow. I wondered to myself if I would see that thing again, but at the time I thought it was a dream. I WAS DEAD WRONG. I woke at 3:30, a bit later than before. I was not in the hospital; I was in a prison, laying on the floor! I heard terrible screams of agony and terror. They sounded like they were coming from the next room over. I got up and started walking over to the next cell, only to find the same creature staring at me, holding the rotting carcass of the boy who picked on me. He was tearing it up with his nails, soaking himself in guts and blood. It appeared as if he was eating the guts and drinking the blood threw his skin! He then had the other three bodies - the kids who attacked me - hanging from the ceiling. On the wall, smeared in blood, read, "SHUKREI THE RELIABLE." I didn't know what that was supposed to mean. Maybe the name of the creature? I could barely think at that time because of how scared I was. But this thing didn't seem to want to hurt me; it was more interested in the bodies of those kids. It began to tear the other bodies up, too. I then heard whimpering. The boy who stabbed me was crying. He was still alive...but not for long. The being sliced the boy's guts open and began soaking himself in the organs. He was squeezing this boy's organs out of his body! At the sight of this, I began to throw up... I started crying and ran. The creature began to chase me, but suddenly I found myself back in my bedroom. There, painted on the wall right in front of me, in black, was the name again. "SHUKREI THE RELIABLE." My mom, two weeks later, told me that we were moving. To this day, those boys have never been found. Category:Monsters Category:Disappearances